


Reflecting Time

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the math, Nathan would be deleted from the time stream when he reset time, but on reflection, he wondered if he should have double checked his and Fargo's calculations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Trope Bingo** round 6: time travel  
>  Mentions canon relationships.

Although everything in the math pointed to him being deleted from the time stream from that point forward, Nathan was surprised when instead of simply ceasing to exist the world reformed around him, but it wasn't the Time Maintenance laboratory. Instead he was in a area that looked remarkably like the Oregon woods surrounding Eureka. The shadows were long and it was darker beneath the trees so he figured it must still be around the same time as the wedding. He sighed heavily in annoyance as Allison was going to be furious when he didn't show. He patted his pocket just to confirm it was empty. Before stepping into time chamber he left his cell and tablet on the console outside, just in case they interfered with Weinbrenner's experiment, so he had no means of calling or texting anyone for assistance, leaving only one option - walking.

Nathan sighed, looking down at the suit and dress shoes picked out specifically for his second wedding to Allison. He had a feeling they'd be fit only for waste disposal by the time he made it back to civilization but it wasn't like he had a lot of options open to him right now so he looked around to get his bearings before setting off in what he hoped was the right direction. An hour later he stepped out of the woods onto the main road, offering silent thanks as now there was a chance someone might pass him before nightfall and offer him a lift back into town. His feet hurt and he had already spent too much of the past hour going back over recent events inside his head, making his heart ache too.

Those final few moments in the time chamber, believing he would cease to exist, had given him a clarity of thought he'd denied himself for years. His life had flashed before his eyes and he hadn't exactly liked what he'd seen for the most part. Yes, he had a Nobel award hanging on his office wall, finally returned after Thatcher's death a few months earlier, and he had a smart and beautiful woman prepared to give him a second chance, but neither of those offered him future happiness. His first marriage to Allison had failed for obvious and valid reasons, and the Nobel award was a reminder of all he had given up in the name of political power and prestige.

Henry was right when he questioned his decision to become the Director of Global Dynamics, using his brilliance as a glorified accountant and paper pusher rather than on science, on expanding human knowledge of the universe and researching ways to change the world for the better. Henry had also questioned his decision to remarry Allison, concerned it was for all the wrong reasons, and he could see now that Henry had a point. In hindsight Nathan could see how his rivalry with Jack Carter had clouded his judgment, pushing him down that particular path until he had convinced himself he was marrying Allison out of love when it was obvious now that he'd simply not wanted her to be with Carter.

He had a lot of explaining to do to Allison when he finally got back to town, aware she would have every right to detest him after he canceled their second wedding permanently, but it was the kindest thing he could do for both of them. It would give them a chance to move on and find that special person to share their lives, except Nathan already knew the special someone for him was Jack Carter. And wasn't that the kicker after he'd spent the past couple of years treating the man like an annoying idiot.

He heard the first car long before it reached him, stopping by the side of the road so he could flag it down. The car started to slow but before he could even begin to enjoy a sense of relief, the driver sped back up, swerving passed him.

"Lepton!" Nathan shouted, recognizing the driver immediately, though why Lepton would stare at him with such horror as he sped by was confusing because Nathan couldn't recall doing anything to warrant any fear on Lepton's part. Lepton's research into molecular disintegration had looked very promising even to Eva Thorne, so he hadn't been on her latest redaction list.

He stared after the car, hands on hips in annoyance, before deciding that standing by the road looking peeved wasn't going to get him back to the town any quicker. Nathan pressed onward, cursing under his breath as his dress shoes proved they were not meant for hiking through woods and walking any great distance. Twenty minutes later he saw a familiar vehicle heading towards him and this time he did breathe a sigh of relief because this particular person was duty-bound to stop for him. The Sheriff's Cherokee pulled up and Nathan dredged up a smirk as he took a few steps toward it because as glad as he was to see Carter, he still had to deal with his mind blowing Epiphany concerning the man.

"Sheriff! You stop for donuts and coffee on your way out here?"

He anticipated a sour response along the lines of ' _maybe I should let you walk all the way back to town_ ' but Carter looked... shaken.

"Stark? Is that you?"

"I realize you have a short memory span, Carter, but I've only been gone two hours. I didn't think you'd forget me that quickly."

"Two hours," he echoed, slowly looking at Nathan from his head to his scuffed dress shoes and back up again in a manner that Nathan might have found exciting if not for the look of shock and growing hope in Jack's eyes.

"Why Sheriff, did you miss me?" he quipped but once more Carter didn't take the bait.

Instead Jack climbed out of the Cherokee and walked slowly, hesitantly toward Nathan, stopping when he was just a few feet away. He looked ashen, as if he was seeing a ghost, but then maybe Jack thought he was because Nathan had disappeared from the time chamber two hours ago and Fargo would have told Jack he'd been deleted from time. Gone forever.

"I thought you were..."

"Nope. Not deleted. Surprise!" he added, watching as the shock wore off and Jack gave a tremulous smile that looked far too emotional even for Carter. "I realize this might have put a dampener on your plans to-."

Nathan stopped himself because he didn't want to fall back into that old pattern of rivalry with Jack by putting Allison between them once more, especially now he knew it wasn't his ex-wife who had won his heart and mind but the man standing before him. He wanted Jack Carter, and he wanted to be a scientist once more rather than a high level pen pusher. He wanted to explore both the universe and this man for the rest of his life. He'd made so many mistakes and assumptions concerning Jack, but one thing he did know about him was that actions spoke louder than words, so Nathan took those last steps and hugged Jack, leaving no confusion over his intentions as he kissed him deeply. Jack tensed in his arms for a moment before sagging against him, surrendering to the kiss with what sounded like a small sob. Nathan could feel one strong hand grip the back of his head, fingers clenching his hair as if he had no intention of ever letting go, while the other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him so close Jack's head was bent all the way back just to keep their lips sealed together.

When they broke apart Nathan wondered if he looked as wasted as Jack, as disheveled and dazed.

"Come on," Jack's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Let's get you back to town," he stated hoarsely.

They drove in silence until they reached the first houses, but Nathan could feel Jack taking sneak glances at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He turned in his seat, frowning when Jack pulled over to the curb and switched off the engine but otherwise sat staring ahead, ramrod straight.

"It's been... longer than you think," he stated ominously before finally turning in his seat to face Nathan. "It's been four years, Nathan."

Confused, he looked more closely at Jack, and he could see the slightly deeper lines on his face as if those years had not always been kind to him.

"Allison?" he asked, and Jack shrugged.

"We got divorced a couple of months back. It didn't... work," he stated, eyes closing briefly, accepting failure in marriage for a second time.

Nathan recalled how long Jack had worn his wedding band after separating from Abby Carter but when he glanced down he saw no ring on Jack's finger.

"What happened?" he asked softly, and waited while Jack took a deep breath and released it.

"I guess we were both surrogates for someone else. Someone we couldn't... Someone I thought I couldn't...," he looked directly into Nathan's eyes, "I couldn't have."

It didn't take a genius to know Jack was talking about him. Four years was a long time but Nathan realized he could use it to his advantage to change the direction of his life so he could focus on what truly mattered in future - the science and, more importantly, Jack Carter.

"Wrong again, Carter," Nathan replied lightly, teasingly as he reached out and drew Jack into another kiss. Sweet and tender this time, and full of promise for the future. Their future, together, and for once Jack didn't seem to mind being told he was in the wrong as he kissed Nathan back.

END  
 


End file.
